


[podfic] The best things in life are blue

by oddegg, reena_jenkins



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, friends are always the best thing, ravens art is misunderstood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Written for the xmen-firstkink prompt: Raven and her adventures with her plushie friend.<br/>Basically, Raven as Calvin, Hank or Azazel (or really, anyone else) as Hobbs. Erik and Charles as her bemused and sometimes exasperated parents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The best things in life are blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The best things in life are blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224290) by [oddegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg). 
  * Inspired by [Illustrations for oddegg's "The best things in life are blue"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242903) by [ratcreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature). 



[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/0003pz20)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/0003pz20)  
****  
**Coverartist:[ratcreature](../users/ratcreature)[](http://ratcreature.livejournal.com/) ****  
** **Length:** 00:13:40  
 ****

**Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC_C&H\)%20_the%20best%20things%20in%20life%20are%20blue_.mp3) (thank you for hosting me, paraka). Additionally, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this podfic, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q6pbzi75yyitrwe). Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
